The Odersons
(gumball is walking through the school hallway when i fades away to reveal a dark cave) voices : kill for me , kill for me , kill for me , kill for me , kill for me , kill for me , kill for me , kill for me , kill for me , kill for me , kill for me , kill for me (gumball wakes up in his bed screaming) darwin : dude , wake up , you're having another nightmare nicole : that's the 5th time this week darwin : what is it with you and these nightmares gumball : i don't know , i just keep hearing somebody telling me to kill for them darwin: hm, maybe I could enter in your dreams and see what's going on Gumball: yeah, but we probably have to go to school. (in the morning) (gumball and darwin are at school) darwin : how ya feelin' gumball : i'm alright darwin: that's good. Gumball: anways, *shows darwin* this is the hallway that I was in in my dream and there was a cave I heard voice's from. . . darwin : weird , did you see the guy who said what they said gumball : no , but it sounded very monstrous darwin : creepy Gumball: yeah, makes my fur stand on end just thinking about it *shudders folding arms* miss simian : what are you 2 doing out here gumball : uhhh , learning darwin : gumball's having these dreams and he's describing his most recent dream miss simian : nice nice , now GET BACK TO CLASS they rush back to class in a hurry* Penny: *whispers to gumball* hi gumball, hows it going Gumball: oh hey penny, I'm doing fine, I keep having these nightmares. . . penny : that's horrible Gumball: yeah, I keep hearing these voices, like, " Kill for me" over and over and over. . . I don't know why . . I've alway's had them darwin : actually , he's had them all week gumball : SAME THING darwin : ok , ok , take it easy Tobias: I'm having a pool party tomorrow, you should stop by. Darwin: Gumball, that's what you need, something to take your mind off the situation. Miss Simian falls asleep* Miss Simian: hello, is someone there? *is suddenly dragged out of the class and strapped to a wall where a shadowy figure walks up and cuts her open* after school that night* Darwin: ok . . .it's time for bed. Gumball: yeah. I'll be looking forward to that party they sleep* gumball has another nightmare and is strapped to a stairwell by heated chains , and the shadowy figure that killed miss simian , and walks in to the light , revealing itself to be oderus urungus* gumball : darwin , help oderus : DARWIN CAN'T HELP YOU NOW , i need you , gumball , we got special work to do here , you and me , you got the body *grabs the back of his head* i got the brain *rips off the top of his head , and laughs maniacally* gumball wakes up screaming in his bed* darwin : DUDE , YOU'RE HAVING ANOTHER NIGHTMARE gumball : i saw him darwin : who gumball : the figure that's been haunting my dreams darwin : what did he look like gumball : he looked like a demon , he had a googly eyed creature dangling from his crotch , and was wearing spiked shoulder pads , a chestplate that looked like a demon , spiked wrist gauntlets , and monster-like ankle gauntlets , and he was holding a 10 foot sword darwin : scary Gumball: yeah, when will this ever stop? *sigh's* darwin : well , we'll worry about it tomorrow night , back to bed gumball : i guess you're right (the boys go back to bed) (the next morning) darwin : how ya doin' gumball : fine (later at the party) (gumball and darwin are in tobias' room) (gumball begins shaking) gumball : DARWIN darwin : dude , are you ok gumball : something's happening (oderus urungus's gauntlet spikes begin tearing out of his wrists , and his sword tears through his palms , and oderus tears out of gumball's body) darwin : SOMEBODY HELP (rushes out the door as gumball appears , looking at oderus' reflection in the mirror and flees) (outside) darwin : BEDROOM , GUMBALL , DEMON , RIP OUT OF HIM (passes out) teri : that kid has problems (oderus breaks through the floor and wreaks havoc on the party , claiming the lives of many as many attempt to escape , but are hindered by the gates suddenly being 1000 degrees fahrenheit , and fires appearing all around the pool area) (meanwhile , in the house) (tobias' father gets out a shotgun) (back at the chaos scene) banana joe : hey , just calm down , man , relax , yeah , it's gonna be alright , nobody's gonna hurt , just tell us what you want , alright , i'm here to help you oderus : help yourSELF F***ER (slices his abdomen and throws him in to a fire , then turns back to the partiers) you are all my prey now (tobias' father rushes toward the scene and fires the shotgun , but hits a bowl instead) (oderus leaves the scene and phases through a gate , with a fire appearing where he was) tobias' father : where'd he go (darwin wakes up) darwin : whah , uh GUYS , A DEMON BROKE OUT OF GUMBALL AND IS ABOUT TO ATTACK THE PARTY (notices oderus already went through) oh , i see he already did , which way did he go (the crowd points to where oderus left) (darwin rushes through the fence and finds gumball lying on the street) darwin : dude , i thought you were dead gumball : (wakes up) what happened darwin : you know that demon you were talking about gumball : yeah darwin : well , it just made a mess of tobias' party Guball: WHAT, nobody messes with my freinds party! *gets demonic power like his mom* darwin : now hold on , you can't go in alone , i'm going with you richard : yeah , us too gumball :where'd you guys come from anais : we heard you guys were having trouble , so we came around darwin : good , we'll need all the help we can get Richard, Nicole, Gumball, Darwin and Anais go to get the badguy for ruining the party* Gumball: *shouts in demonic voice* ALRIGHT YOU DEMON, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED FOR RUINING MY FREINDS PARTY!!!!! darwin : you said this guy was haunting your dreams right gumball : yeah darwin : that means we have to enter the dream world to find him Gumball: ok they go into dream world* Gumball: ok, were in, now where is he? (the wattersons suddenly find themselves under attack by the hounds of tindalos) darwin : what are those things gumball : minions of that guy , no doubt Darwin: how do we beat them? gumball : i don't know anais : wait , we're in the dream world , right everybody except anais and the hounds : yeah anais : so , we have to use our imaginations Gumball: Imagines being a giant and is a giant and is about to crush the dogs when the hounds hear something and run off* Darwin: What just happened Anais: Something called them Gumball *returns to normal size* I think they went that way they go off to where they went* darwin : does anybody see where they are Gumall: I don't anais : we'll just have to follow the sounds richard : wait , if we're gonna do this , we have to do it in style (the wattersons conjure forms for themselves) darwin : i am , the wizard master anais : brain girl reporting richard : mr. gelatinous nicole : anger the barbarian gumball : and mr. gum , now , let's save our world darwin , anais , richard , and nicole : RIGHT gumball , darwin , anais , richard , and nicole : FOR THE WORLD they go follow the sounds* gumball : i think i see something darwin : what is it gumball : it looks like , a throne darwin : that must be where that guy is they go up to the throne* (they make it) oderus : ahh , i see you've made it to my little base nicole : AND JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MESSING WITH MY SON oderus : i have many names , the irish kid , the immortal corruptor , but you , my acquaintances , may call me , oderus urungus darwin : if you're immortal , then why are you a ghost oderus : it's rather simple actually , just recently , i had been abducted by the insidious mr. perfect , who proceeded to steal my immortality and impale me with my own sword , but he could not destroy my spirit , after my death , my body was sent back in time to the 5th annual GWAR-B-Q , and given a viking funeral , from there , i ascended in to valhalla and claimed that realm as my own , but it wasn't enough , my desire to destroy the human race still burned , so , i travelled back to earth and entered the dream world to find a worth vessel from which i could conducted , and that vessel happened to be you (points to gumball) , gumball watterson darwin : and what about those dogs oderus : oh , you mean the hounds of tindalos , well , shortly after i entered the dream world , i encountered them , i killed their leader and took over the pack , now , they work for me , now , it's time for you all to face my wrath they attack him* oderus : now , we're getting somewhere , except for 1 thing (gumball suddenly turns around , he tries to turn back , but fails to do so) gumball : what's happening to me oderus : i still have control of your body , you should've done my work when you had the chance (forces gumball in to a strained position) , it is impossible for you to fight your way out of my grip , i control every muscle , every bone in your body gumball : guys , help me , i can't control my limbs oderus : destroy your family gumball : guys , run (oderus forces gumball to attack his family) darwin : what are you doing , man gumball : he's making me attack you guys against my will Darwin: *runs* by gumball. . . lets get out everyone. anais : what , we can't leave him behind , we won't leave any1 behind oderus : you know , i'm really glad you said that , because i also brought along a friend from asgard (loki , the norse god of mischief appears) oderus : wattersons , loki , loki , wattersons Darwin: why not leave Anais, if we don't leave he's gonna kill us! Gumball: it's true, AND I DON'T WANT TO KILL MY BUDDY *cries* loki : (sarcastically) very touching oderus : oh well , time to die (the hounds of tindalos appear and attack richard and nicole) (oderus fades from his postion , and gumball painfully transforms into him) gumball : it's happening again , HELP oderus : (laughs cruelly) there's no more room for you darwin : gumball , you have to fight him oderus : gumball cannot hear you , i am gumball now (kicks darwin in the groin) Darwin: *squeaks in pain and falls on back screaming holding groin* (meanwhile , in the waking world) (penny recieves a phone call) penny : hello oderus : i'm your boyfriend now , penny (oderus's hand bursts out of the phone and pulls penny in to the phone , then in to the dream world) penny : what happened , where am i , and why is darwin on the floor loki : let's just say it's about to get bloody for you richard : not on mr. gelatinous' watch (belly flops loki before being kicked away by oderus) darwin : i won't let this go on (gets up and zaps 1 of the hounds , which retreats) in the name of lowrek , prince of elves , demon be gone (zaps oderus , who proceeds to grab darwin by the tail) oderus : sorry , kid , i don't believe in fairy tales nicole : DROP HIM NOW , OR ELSE ANGER'S GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN oderus : (throws darwin at penny) try me Nicole: oh, i will Darwin: me too they attack him hard* oderus : i see you've improved , allow me to introduce you to another friend i made in valhalla (snaps his fingers , and zach appears) zach : hey dorks , remember me darwin : now he has zach too zach : that's right , and zach's gonna turn your world upside down , yo (he and oderus fist bump) darwin : bring it zach : oh , it's brung Darwin: you're going down Zach: in your dreams, salt breath Darwin: *attacks Zach* oderus : you kids have fun , i'll deal with mama big mouth over here Nicole: HEY! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT *attacks him like crazy like an angry cat* oderus : fiesty , just like the destructos , but you lack the ill will (kicks nicole in the face) Nicole: *dodges and attacks with club* oderus : you're not the only 1 with a weapon (unsheaths his sword , unt lick) now , who's laughing they start fighting* the enemies are being beaten up* oderus : how does this catch your fancy (pulls out orbs which contain the souls of several of the watterson's friends) soon , you'll be joining your friends here penny : why isn't gumball involved in this darwin : oh yeah , about that , the guy who dragged you in here kinda absorbed him or something oderus : WRONG , i'm him , now they attacking* penny : come on , gumball , you have to fight him oderus : he can't fight me , i'm him gumball : (from within oderus) penny penny : gumball gumball : help me penny : come on , come back to me oderus : no , gumball's dead Penny: LIAR *fire in eye's and tries to get him back growing huge* oderus : loki , tindalos hounds , take out the trash giant penny tries to crush the hounds* (a hound bites penny's wrist , and penny returns to normal size) oderus : wanna deal with this face to face , huh , well , HOW 'BOUT IT penny : gumball , i know you're in there , stop him oderus : oh no no , gumball's dead penny : gumball (oderus prepares to strike her with unt lick) gumball : (from within oderus) penny penny : i love you gumball (oderus begins trembling and bleeding as he is losing control of gumball) penny : i am not afraid of you (oderus laughs evilly) penny : he's in there , and i want him back , and i'm gonna take him , and you are gonna go , STRAIGHT BACK TO H*LL YOU SON OF A B*TCH oderus : no , gumball's dead penny : come back to me gumball , i love you , come back to me oderus : he's dead penny : he can't hold you , gumball , he's losing his grip , you can get out (oderus strikes his sword , but penny grabs his wrist) oderus : he'll die with me (penny takes the sword out of oderus' hands) oderus : he'll die with both of us (penny kisses oderus , making him totally lose control of gumball , then oderus shoves penny off of him and wails in pain) Darwin: whoa, that was awesome penny! oderus : you may have won this battle , but GWAR will destroy the human race 1 day (oderus , loki , the hounds of tindalos , and zach return to valhalla) they all go home to wake part* (meanwhile , in valhalla , oderus lets out a evil laugh) epilogue : I lie awake and dread the lonely nights I'm not alone I wonder if these heavy eyes Could face the unknown When I close my eyes I realize You'll come my way I'm standing in the night alone Forever together We're the dream warriors Don't wanna dream no more We're the dream warriors And maybe tonight Maybe tonight you'll be gone I feel the touch comin' over me I can't explain I hear the voices callin' out Callin' my name It's the same desire to feel the fire That's comin' your way I'm standing in the night alone Forever together We're the dream warriors Don't wanna dream no more We're the dream warriors Maybe tonight you'll be gone We're the dream warriors Ain't gonna dream no more And maybe tonight Maybe tonight you'll be gone Sweet revenge, the bitter end This time Break the spell of illusion Bound together waiting for you Dream warriors Don't wanna dream no more We're the dream warriors Maybe tonight you'll be gone We're the dream warriors Ain't gonna dream no more We're the dream warriors And maybe tonight Maybe tonight you'll be gone Dream warriors Maybe tonight you'll be gone Dream warriors, forever Dream warriors Maybe tonight you'll be gone Dream warriors Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:GWAR